


Rescue

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordslaboratory,werewolvesanddelay.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Me and [Rieraclaelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) did a little drabble thing where we found three words and each wrote a drabble of them. This is mine, and this is hers, on [tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/169791345884/stiles-blasted-his-way-into-the-secret-laboratory) and on [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13395897/).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/169790036187).

The wolfsbane rope hurt Derek’s wrists as he tried to get lose, and the man shook his head.

“There’s no use fighting,” he said and Derek growled deep in his chest as he held out the needle. “Now stay still so I can try this.”

Right when the needle was about to touch his skin he heard a loud crash from somewhere close, and he grinned as the man pulled away.

“Who the fuck has werewolves in laboratories?” Stiles asked the man, then he turned to Derek with a smile. “Sorry for the delay, got caught up with some guards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!


End file.
